Truth or Dare
by Tazwalker
Summary: Born from a prompt over at macsgirls.tumblr. com. Credit for this Idea goes to Jessa! Summary: Meeting Mac at a family reunion, she has no idea what she got herself into. Truth or Dare has never been so dangerous. Mac/OC
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those days when even getting up had been bad idea. But here i was now, in the car, on the way to his parents, with his chatter overpowering the radio. Great, just fucking awesome! Being completely blind and deaf like his usual self, my so called better half busted my balls. I was pissed. The last night, we had a fight. About sex. Imagine that. God, he could be such a prude. I was frustrated like hell. Pissed and frustrated, a mix I usually battle with a bottle of jack. But it was to early for that. Maybe some wine for lunch at this stupid family reunion thing. So I kept on staring out of the window, awaiting my destiny to find me.

Destiny was served with chicken today. Faking a smile, pretending to be really fucking happy to see all his relatives, I sat on the big table, barely noticing anything around me. Until HE came in. I had heard about him, of course. The black sheep of the family. Mac. Had a problem with drugs. And he looked like it. Hair standing in all direction, eyes as blue as the ocean, tall, broad shoulders. Defiant, dangerous. Guess who was attracted immediately? Yeah, go me. His eyes met mine and BOOM! A smirk I would never forget. And that wasn't cos of his teeth, which didn't look so hot. There was something about him..."Let's eat, everybody!" my BF's mothers voice interrupted my thoughts.

During the meal, I couldn't help but stare to the point I got an elbow from prudy. Everytime I met Macs eyes, the hair on my arms and on the back of my neck stood up. While everybody was chatting, he just ate quietly. Everybody had eaten and after I had done my duty and helped with the dishes, I made my way outside for a smoke, just to run into a discussion. Looked like they put Mac through the mill. "Boy, you can't go on like this. Look at yourself, really? This shit is fucking you up. What about a real job? Not the shit your dad let's you do" and on and on and on and on and on. All at once they talked to him. Where they blind? Well, yeah, obviously. Cos otherwise they would see how Mac got more and more pissed with each passing moment. I was waiting for him to spit fire, instead he said "Y'all need to shut yet fuckn mouths" turned around and went further into the garden. I just stood there silently while everybody went back inside. Searching my pockets, I couldn't find my lighter, so I stuck my head through the door and asked if anyone had a spare. "Darling, I told you, I don't want you to smoke" was the reply I got. Godfuckingdamnit, why did I even put up with him?!

Mac, Mac must have a light, I thought. He had been smoking. I went into the garden, looking for him. But that garden was huge, old trees, lots of bushes. Then I saw the shed. And I saw Mac. "Uhm, excuse me..." "What do ya want? Lemme be, gal." Yeah, right. "I was just looking for a light. My so called boyfriend refuses to gimme one and I can't find mine." "Ain't gonna listen to them, dontcha?" he smirked again, handing me over the lighter. Hands touching briefly and my hair stood again. "Mmmhh" I said through the smoke and took a drag while rolling my eyes. "Not that happy with my dear cousin, are ya?" "Well, Sherlock, I guess i've been happier." Snorting, he grinned "Lil'boy ain't got the balls to take care of a woman like yaself" his eyes traveled up and down my body and the frustrated part of me totally enjoyed how he did that. He liked what he saw. "Pretty fine piece of meat, I can see, alright" Looking at him from under my lashes, I briefly thought "the fuck are you doing" Sucking on my smoke, measured him myself. Would I, would I not? "Think you can handle me?" Oh, i've always had a thing for he so called bad guys. Little did I know at that point. He stepped closer, grabbing my head with one hand, fingers almost ripping hair out as he pulled me up full frontal, his other hand went straight to my ass and squeezed. Hard. Inches away from his face, I had to look up to meet his gaze. His breath smelled foul and man, what a turn off. Or so I though. Without another word, he kissed me. Or rather, bit me. Forcefully, not accepting a no, his tongue went inside my mouth, demanding, taking, giving nothing back. Guess I had to fight for it. He bit my lip hard. Holy hell. Forget the teeth. My vagina yelled here and I knew I was lost. This was exactly what my BF didn't have in him. What I needed from time to time. Oh god, I thought he'd fuck me right on the grass. And I went along. But all of a sudden, he pulled me away on my hair. I hurt. "Ya not scared?" his hand went inside my jeans, touching the bare skin of my ass. "Make me" I breathed. Looking over his shoulder, he eyed the shed. Oh yeah. He dragged, I pushed. Inside, I went straight for his belt. "Not so fast, lil bitch" and with that he smacked me in the face. For a second I just stared at him. Then I launched myself at him...


	2. Chapter 2

That took him by surprise I guess. He staggered backwards, his face not kinda in awe but then the smirk returned. "Got a lil fight in ya, dontcha? I like that" He grabbed me on my shoulders and all but threw me into the wall of the shed. Tools fell down and something stung my back, so I opened my mouth to let out the "ouch" but I didn't get that far. His mouth covered mine, his tongue didn't ask for any forgiveness and his hands would leave bruises on my shoulders. Oh boy, did my knees wobbles and instead the planned ouch, I moaned into his mouth. This time, when he bit my lips, he drew blood. The taste of copper mixed with the remnants of smokes was a weird mix along with the taste of his foul mouth. I struggled to get my hands between us, under his shirt and to his belt. "Not so fast" he grumbled, grabbed my head, turned me around, pushed me up frontal into the wall. Crushing himself against him I felt a massive boner. Can you say instant orgasm? Good lord.

For the fun of it, I tried to push back but he only crashed me into the wall harder. My face turned to the side, he licked my neck and my shoulder. And than be bit me! This time I used my leg to push myself away from the wall and that caught him by surprise. He fell over and took me with him. Landing right on top of him, he chuckled. "Like that, huh?" Biting down my neck, still holding me by the hair, his other hand went for my shirt, right inside and squeeze my boob, picked on my nipple. My back arched involuntary and twisting my head as far as I could, I complied into kissing me. More like devouring me but that was fine. I was just thinking whether or not he'd shove his hand inside my jeans, he did it. "YOU ASSHOLE!" I almost shouted cos his work worn hands weren't sensitive to me, nope. Not that I wanted that. That man had come to me right on time. Without any further play, he entered me with two fingers straight, the palm of his hand pressing hard on my clit. My time to return the favor. I reached back with one hand, found his neck and dug my nails in it. The animal like growl that came from him was such a turn on.

Not that I already had an ocean between my legs. And his boner seemed to have grown even more. That's gotta hurt. Hell yeah! "Damn it, lil bitch, you wanit bad" his hands slit out of me and my pants and he pushed me off him. "Damn straight, boy" I said, rolling over, licking blood from my lips. Getting up he fumbled with his belt and grinned. Ok, well, this time that grin and the look in his eyes were a little different. Scary. Maybe I was in over my head? If so, I doubted I could get outta this now. So my mind told me. My crotch on the other end was pretty clear on the needs and took over the second his pants dropped. Could you choke on a cock?

I was willing to find out even before he said "It's not gunna suck itself" while removing his shirt. For the fun of it, I took mine off too and the bra followed as he watched, licking his lips. Getting on my knees I signaled him to come closer with what I thought was my best seductive face. Musta been a good face cos he basically rammed himself into my mouth. Again, hands in my hair. Oh my, good thing a friend told me about that deep-throating-trick, otherwise i'd really choke on him. I tried to be careful and use all my finesse but he started pumping. I grabbed his waist and tried to hold him in place. "Hold it or i'll bite you" I said and gave him a death-glare. "Ya wouldn't dare, gal. But ol mac like to see that" he grinned, his voice now raspier and deeper but he held still. Flicking my tongue around his tip, I was in the mind of teaching him a lesson. So I sank my teeth into his cock. Not much but enough to get a sound from him. One that wasn't entirely human. "Damnit!" he shouted, pulled me up by the hair so much I groaned in pain and gave me a punch into the guts. Kissing me again he said into my mouth "Not bad, girl. Now, pants off and lemme show you how a real man does it" I was all too eager to comply but struggleing with my shoes, he lost his patience. "Hurry it up" tackeling me down, he ripped and pulled on my jeans, and together we got it off along with socks and my panties. Those the took and sniffed at them. The fuck?!

Fuck, exactly. I didn't have much time to think about it before he forced my legs apart, took my hands and laid them out over my head, holding my crossed wrists with one hand, bracing himself with the other. Basically letting himself fall onto me, I could feel his tip close the were it should be. I struggled to move underneath his weight, getting him into postition and he chuckled. "Maybe you like that a lil to much?!" Was that a question or a statement? I glared at him. "We gonna do this or not? Cos if not, I might just jump a tree." "No need for that" Between the 'need' and the 'for', he slammed into me. A scream of pain came from somewhere outta my throat cos as we as I was, I wasn't prepared for his size. But that soon was no problem. He thrust so forcefully, hitting the fun-button every time, I barely noticed sliding over the floor. I did notice, however, when my head made contact with the wall. "Gonna fuck you through the wall, whaddaya say?!" Instead of saying anything, I bit him into his neck and he did just what I thought he'd do. He slapped me in the face again. I didn't even mind. Using my now free hands, I was able to brace myself from the wall. There was no romance about all of this. The few kissed shared were minimalistic like he was. He groaned and moaned, which was a surprise to me. Didn't imagine a guy like him being so vocal. Well, insults maybe. But he was running short on breath. As did I.

Didn't take long for me to be on the edge. Feeling my body tense, I arched my back again and his lips went to my nipple. Biting, and I mean biting, and sucking on it, he became even more forceful. Damn, had I ever had sex before? Didn't feel like it. "Shit, gonna come" I said between breaths. "You better" he replied and with that, he pumped hard, shifting his hips just a little and BOOOM! I was off. The spasms took over and I lost it completely. Digging the nails of my one free hand into his back, I didn't let him stop. I was so lost I didn't even realize that he had come to. Collapsing on me, we just lay there.

After what seemed like forever, we got dressed and got back outside. Not together, mind you. My prudy would surely would suspect something. Fugetaboutit, the bruises I felt growing would be enough. Not that I did care. He could go wanking with a cotton glove, cos that was how he liked it. Getting a smoke out of my pockets, he handed my a lighter "Got nother one of ya ol mac?" I gave him one and we got back to the house. Before we went inside, he leaned over and whispered into my ear

"Be seein ya"


	3. Chapter 3

Luna Mesa, Utha. That's what i found out talking to prudies mom. Looked like Mac lived there, his Dad owning the bar. Course, my BF asked me what I did so long with Mac in the garden, suspecting something but after I said "just talking", his mom and her sister jumped in, being happy that he talked to someone cos I ain't the social-type, as they said. Funny how you know so little about your family members, I now smirked standing under the shower. God, I felt like a stalker. But he said he'd be seein me, right? And damn it to hell and back, I couldn't get him outta my head. Not with those pains and bruises reminding me of what had happened.

This night, I slept on the couch. Told prudy I wanted to watch that new Zombie-TV show and being the douche he is, he went to bed cos core wasn't his thing. I tried to remember how I ended up with him. Guess I forgot to take my gingko, couldn't remember. Instead, after that rather good show, I sat on my laptop, googeling the way to Utah. The fuck was I doing? And why? Probably looking for a get away cos as soon as the sun would come up again, my face would show the signs of what happened. I was surprised that my lips didn't swell like balloons. Closing my lappy angrily, I cuddled myself into the blanket and tried to sleep. No such luck. My celly went off. "Hello?" I answered. "Still awake? Thought ya be already asleep from all the painkiller ya musta been takin.." Holy fucking shit. "No painkillers. And I don't even wanna know how you got that number" "No painkillers" a chuckle and a sound like he was drinking. "Not a lot gals like yaself outta there. Dunno why I'm callin. But can't get ya sweet pussy-taste outta my mouth" Bang, instant vaginal-reaction. "Now, do you? Tell you what, just googled the way to Utah" my breath went short thinking about his dick inside me. "Gunna come?" "Right here and now" His laughter turned me on even more. "Like Whiskey?" "Sure,why not?" I had trouble finding a comfy position on the couch and the urge to reach down into my sweats was overwhelming. "Gunna like it from your tits when ya come here"

My hand took over and I said "Lemme imagine that" my voice going deep. "Likin that, huh? Strange girl" "You have no idea. Keep talking." "Not a fan of talkin. Getcha sweet ass down here, whadday say?" Damn, I had to speed it up. Lightspeed! "Uh, maybe" I managed to get out. "What's that strange sound, girl?" "No…" gasp "..thing" my uterus cramped and I surpassed a moan. With a relieved sigh I said "You better make it worth driving all that way. Meet you at that bar?" I could hear him grin through the phone. Ugh, those teeth! I shivered. Not good thinking about that. "So I really be seein ya"


	4. Chapter 4

I realized that i've done this before. Just leaving, getting out, getting away. Driving through the heat of Utah with my windows down, As I lay dying on repeat, the wind cooling my sweaty skin, I didn't care. This was me. Unwilling to be caged in, rebellious, breaking out when I wanted to. Fuck it all. Good thing my job was flexible like that. Doing translations, I was fluent in 3 languages and as long as I had internet…well, fuck. Utah…Internet…we'll have to see. Leaving nothing but a note to my so called boyfriend, I was gone right after he left for work. He called my celly a couple of this, asking where I was and when I come back but I didn't answer, letting him fill the voicebox instead. Chances were that I'd be single soon. Which was his right to do, I cheated on him, drove through half the fucking country to see another man. Why didn't I break up with him? I didn't know.

It was almost sundown when I arrived at Luna Mesa. And I made 3 speeding tickets to get here, by the way. I stretched when I got outta the car, the warm wind brushing my now exposed belly button. This felt good. Looking around, I enjoyed the scenery very much. All the way here I was mesmerized by it. Sure, basically nothing but rocks to look at but it gave me the feeling of freedom. And there was so much space. I mean, no big, ugly concrete cities for quite a while. I liked it here. Time to do this. Why the fuck was I getting nervous now? I got inside the bar/restaurant/however you wanna call it and went straight to the bar. The man behind it should be dad, walter. Taking a seat I said "I'd like a water please. And can you tell me where to find Mac?" His eyes almost popped outta his head and he answered. Only, his accent was so thick, I didn't understand a word. Behold the great translator that I was! "Uhm, sorry, what was that?" Giving me my drink he said it again this time I understood something like "Working. Should be around soon." "Ok, thank you. " Eyeing me, he asked "What do you want from him?" "Guess we got a date" I looked straight into his eyes, so there was no way he could have hidden his surprise. "You should leave" "Just drove 7 hours to get here, made three tickets. Nope, sir, no deal. So, what do you have to fill a hungry, stupid gals stomache?" I said and the subtext I meant to deliver with that line seemed to hit him. "Bring you todays special" and with that, he disappeared into the kitchen. He now knew that I knew.

Food was good. And after another hour, I switched from water to whiskey. Walter asked where I was staying and since I didn't know, he rented me a room. I got my stuff in there, took a shower and went back to the bar. Without my shoes. Cos fuck shoes. Those were invented by the sith to torture our poor feet. Yes, I quotes Tahiri Veila from Star Wars, because I can. And the hot sand on my bare feet felt fucking awesome. Period.

Back in the bar, I got another drink without being asked. And I got other stuff without being asked. Looks. From men. The kind that made me wanna slap them. "Got nothing else to look at, asshole?" I snapped at one of them. He started searching for his answer on the bottom of his glass. "Thas my gal" a familiar voice said behind me and before I could turn on the bar stool, hand went around my neck, under my chin, forcing it up and a pair of lips meeting mine. Not caring about who was watching, I let him shove his tongue inside my mouth. Duh, still had to get used to that taste but hell, the man could kiss. "Said I'd be seein ya, don't i?" he grinned, his hand wandering down my arm possessively. "Yeah, you keep repeating that line. Sounds like one of my old platters" I grinned. "Shut ye mouth, woman" he hissed, dragged me from the stool and outside. Yupp, that would make another bruise. But I let him. Outside, he caught me in his arms, crashed me against him, his hands went right to my ass and he started some slow dance moves. Huh, what the fuck. But I went along, my arms reached around his neck, playing with his hair while his eyes drowned in my cleavage. "Ya a sick gal, coming here, ya know?" he said while spinning us around. Already having a boner? Dude. "Don't dare me to do stuff, I might do it" Barking a laugh, he squeezed my ass hard. "Got a room?" "You know it!" With a sly smile, it was now my turn to drag him along.


	5. Chapter 5

I started this with short chapters and I will go on like this. Thanks for the reviews guys! Means a lot to me! Please keep on feeding me your opinion, cos it matters to me!

* * *

The bare sand under my feet felt rougher, Macs hands all over me and under my shirt felt more and more intense. I doubted that we'd make it back to that little room. That man was an animal. Miracle of miracles, we managed to get to the room and before I could open the door, he pushed me against it hard, his boner like stone against my tummy. Did I ever mention I was a short girl? I didn't even realize he had his pants open and his fly down until he took my hand and made me grab his dick. Playing along, I stroked him while trying to open the door with my other hand. Meanwhile, he had somehow managed to get to the good parts as well and with a grunt, he fingered me. My legs almost gave in, the doorknob started to turn and "Damn it, can't you get inside? There is kids around here" a female voice shrieked. "Shut ya fuckin mouth, bitch, or I fuck ya up!" Mac barked at he and the door finally gave way.

We stumbled in, the door closed and Mac forced me INTO the mattress. Yes, into it. "Getcha cloths off" he said, all but tearing my shorts off me. I scrambled to get his dirty shirt off but noooooo, he force my knees apart with a hard grab, pushed my back into the mattress and BANG! He was inside me. "Mac, ouch, that hurts" I complained, tried to get comfy under him. Yes, I was horny but not that wet yet. Damn. "SHUT UP!" and I got slapped in the face. "Fucker" I coughed in pain and tried to shove him off. But no such luck. So I punched him with my, in comparison, little fists into the shoulders. He just laughed. "Damnit"i yelled and slapped him hard into the face. A pleasureful moan was his responds and the sped his movements up. The slight feeling of pain went away and I calmed down. Funny that I panicked for a second. Or not? Occupied with these kind of thoughts, I didn't really get anything out of this fuck. Might as well torture him a bit. Men seemed always to forget that the entire lower part of a woman was nothing but muscles. So was the vagina. And that made me able to squeeze. And boy, what a reaction. "FUCKIN HELL!" he screamed and I felt him cum inside me. I laughed my worst laughter.

"Lil bitch" he said and it sounded not as bad as those word would suggest. Locking our lips together again, he grunted, removed his dick from me, bit down my lip hard and drew blood. I moaned. Shit, yeah, I liked that. And I wanted my fun, too! Grabbing him by the hair, I pushed. Mumbling between his lips I said "Bite me again! But in my clit!" Cackling, we disappeared between my legs and did as I asked. He sucked in my clit and his front-teeth bit down. "MAC!" my back arched, my muscles cramped. Alternating between sucking and biting, I was close in no time. "NOW MAC NOW!" Shit, he bit what he could get with his mouth and I went over the cliff. My pelvis rocked against his mouth and I was done.

Some time later, when I caught my breath again, he offered me a smoke. "Owe ya one" he said around his own smoke. Smoking in silence, I took the time to take a proper look at him. Hadn't done that so far. He wasn't they type society told you to be sexy. Not that I liked that. There were all kinds of tattoos. The spider ink was the most interesting to me. Fumbling with his jeans, he took out a little metal-container, opened it, took something out and put it in his mouth. Holding the container to me, he didn't look at me. "What's that?" "Crystal" "As in Crystal Meth?" Dunno why I was surprised. Explained it all. "Not sure Mac, I am not a child of innocence but this?" Shrugging, the container disappeared and without any further word, so did he. The hell?!


	6. Chapter 6

thanks for the reviews guys! it means a lot to me! here you go, you sick fucks ;) witness the finding of a name for our girl

* * *

So I spend the night with a sore feeling between my legs. Damn, I liked it rough but that was just different. And the meth? Not sure what to think about it. To keep my mind from thinking, I buried myself in work cos, oh wonder, the fucking wifi worked! But as usual, I was done way to fast, so what else to do? Since I was a lover of the sun and never worshiped it as much as it deserved, I went for a hike. After all, the landscape was breathtaking. Soon I looked like fucking lobster and I had a feeling that later that day i'd turn into a snake and peel my fucking skin off. Whatever. Back in my room, I dared to switch the phone back on. And guess what? 15 Messages from prudy. Nice. Where are you when are you coming back what the hell woman come back I love you, and the most disturbing one "Sweets, I know you've been unhappy with our sexlife and I am willing to try things I just dunno how. Please call me to let me know you are alright. I bought a ring, you know? No kidding. Please call." What the hell had gotten into this world? What had gotten into me?! Oh, wait. Well, duh. Mac. Go, Selene, go!

After debating with myself for almost an hour, I finally typed a text telling him I was in Utah with a friend. Friend. Right. The reply came within seconds and I couldn't even read it. Instead, I felt like having a drink. Walter must have seen me coming and the looks on my face, cos he had a shot ready for me. I nodded in thanks, downed the thing and asked for a double. "My boy ain't no good. Gonna getcha self killed" leaning over the bar, he almost whispered these words. "No shit. But I am here now and I am not ready to leave. Not just yet." He just shook his head and went on with is work. Slowly, the bar started to fill up. Guess the guys around here came all after work. Mac too? Hopefully. The hell, was I getting obsessed or something? Sides good sex the guy had something about him. Something that drew me to him. And as long as didn't understand what that was, I probably wouldn't go anywhere.

It got later and later and still no Mac. Shrugging, I paid my drink, leaving Walter a nice tip and went outside into the night. Not know what to do with myself, I just walked down the road. After not even a mile, a truck slowed down next to me and I knew before I looked that it was Mac. "Getin" sticking his tongue out to me. Hopping in, I tried smalltalk. "Had a good day" "Bout 's good as any day" Snorting, I just watched the street. The old red truck made quite some noise. His hand made its way to my tight and started kneading it. I just grinned at that. That man was one "what the actual fuck".

After a while, he got off the main road and stopped at a shed. Oh, well, not a shed, a house. Or something like that. A dog barked like the devil had possessed it and Mac just yelled "Shut it!" Silence. Inside the house, I blurted "What a shit-hole" "Lil princess not comfortable round here?" Mac asked mockingly. "Nah, it's just I feel the sudden urge to put on a nice chambermaid-costume and clean this place. Would you mind?" I joked as I inspected the paintings on the wall. Spiders. Everywhere. "What's it with you and the spiders anyway?" "I'm surrounded by them all day long" handing me a beer, he shot me a look. "Maid-costume wouldn't suit ya" "No? What would?" "You're not a maid" he said while licking my neck. "Right, I am a stupid bitch following a dude she barely knows to the arse-end of the world." "Lil late for remorse, ain't it?" sipping his bear, he went to what used to be an armchair, sat down and patted his knee as a sign for me to sit on his lap. Why not? I sat down sideways so I could wrap one arm around his neck. "Know nothing 'bout ya as well. Not even the name" switching his beer into his other hand so he could reach around my back and put it on my hip/ass. "Selene" "Nice name for a nice girl" "You're so weird, dude" "What does the man say to ya being here?" "Ha, he confessed he bought a ring and wants to change, adjust the sex and of course, me to come back" Sip on the beer "Don't really wanna go back just now" thoughtfully staring at the beer, I wondered what on this godforsaken earth I actually did want.


	7. Chapter 7

„No need to go back" squeezing my ass and grinning he clearly had something in mind. "Mmmh" I just said. He grabbed my neck brutally and pulled me in for a kiss. When I didn't play along as passionat as I could, he threw me from his lap "C'on, gal. We're gonna have some fun" Pulling me from the ground, he slapped me into the face "The fuck, MAC!" I screamed his name and tried to shove him away and backed up. "Yeah, scream and run, lil selene" At that, I stopped dead. Ambivalent feelings went through me: fear cos I was actually scared right now, but at the same time, I was getting horny as fuck. Facing him, I started to realize. The thing in his eyes, what Walter said, the meth. Well done Selene, give yourself a round of applause. You just gambled with your life. Should get my hair blonde.

Distracted by these thoughts, I was surprised to find myself bend over the table. Mac biting my neck got me back into the game. Trying to get my hands free from behind my back, I knocked over a little silver tin-canny thing. "Watch the stuff!" Mac yelled, smacked my ass and grabbed it. "Put your fucking stuff away and get to work" whatever, might as well enjoy this. Leaning over me, his mouth now next to my head, he grinned and kissed me. Fusing our mouths and tongues, I tasted something weird…couldn't put my finger on it. But it hit me when he bit me. Meth! Trying to spit it out but he bit my lip harder, drew blood again. Laughing like a looney, he retreated and I could feel him working both of our pants down. Holy shit.

Before I could think further, my legs got spread apart and Mac just fucked me before given any further attention to my sweet lil soft cunt. Given the angle he entered me, it didn't hurt as much but it felt like when you rub sandpaper over your skin. "Damn, girl, like ya this way" grunting behind me, his hands travelled upwards into my hair, pulling it hard. Twisting in his grip, I looked over my should to watch him. "Feelin it?" he asked and I doubted he just meant his dick and thrusting. "Fuck you, asshole!" I tried to be feisty but I was smiling. Yes, I felt something. Euphoria. Warmth. Neither of both coming from the fucking cos I was the kind of girl that could enjoy doggy style but it won't set me off cos no clit-stimulation. "Fuck me?! Who is being fucked?!"

Mac was going wild, even the table started to move away underneath me. I had to laugh. "What's so funny?" he pulled me up from the table, turned me around, placed a hard kiss on my lips and threw me back on the table, this time facing him. "You are funny to me" I giggled. With a knowing look, she made short work of whatever was left of my pants on my feet and buried his face between my legs. Holy cow, fuck yeah. My turn to pull his hair. I wrapped my legs around his head and shut them, squeezing hard. In return, I got worn out nails digging deep into my flesh. Hell, he was good with his tongue. Alternating between getting inside as deep as he could and letting it slide over my clit, he also used is teeth. The last time I wanted that, I got a weird look. So when he let his teeth scratch me again I hoarsly said "BITE ME!" and he did. My arms gave in, I crumbled on the table, moaning and trashing. Best orgasm ever. I slumped, still shivering, muscles twitching and Mac took his chance, freed himself of my legs, spread them and finished what he had started. "Gotcha, don't I!?" sounding like an animal, looking like an animal, there was a double meaning to it. The devil inside asked for a truth or dare. And I dared it. I reached for the silver can on the table.


	8. Chapter 8

Guys, this is the most view story of mine EVER! Thank you all for reading! It means a lot to me! Please, if you'd be so kind, leave me some of your mind, yes?

* * *

What had I done? My whole body was hurting, my heart racing, my eyes bloodshot, my head felt like my brain had just transformed into fluid and drooled outta my ears. The little light that penetrated the room through Macs dirty windows actually felt like lightsabers to my eyes. Sweating, shaking and my guts, let's not talk about them.

Dunno how long I had been there on the filthy mattress. Mac was gone, I remember him next to me whispering something like "shouldn't have taken that much, stupid bitch" Gee, thanks, asshole! What's done is done. By the time I felt strong enough to get up, I drank a gallon of water straight from the faucet.

Some time later, Mac came back and the first thing I heard was "Did ya smoke all my cigarettes? Damn ya!" Sticking my tongue out to him I bitched out "Left me here in this shithole with nothing, bastard. How I am supposed to get my own smokes without a car! This is the fucking ass-end of the world!" My arm flew through the air to accentuate every word I said and even though I still felt bad, I also felt energized. Must be the meth. Snorting, he said nothing but went for changing his clothes. A cloud of dust emerged from where he dropped his clothes. "Been in the desert?" "Yeah" putting on a new shirt, I took in his ink once again. I loved ink. If he was more of a cuddler i'd have taken the time to check them out separately and trace them all with my fingers. But that wasn't Mac. Maybe he had been before. One would never know.

He took be back to where I stayed and after I showered, I joined him in the bar. Playing pool with his friends, which was a rather loud and offensive game (offensive for other people), I got myself something to eat. Gotta give that to Walker, the burgers he and his staff (whoever that was) made where rather good. I felt a lot better with something in my stomach. Staring thoughtfully at my fries, I didn't even realize that somebody was talking to me. When I looked up, I chair from the stool I was sitting on, successfully knocking over my glass on the table, making a mess. "Selene, are you alright, my love?"

There he stood, live and in color: my boyfriend! I stared at him like a cow at a mountain, my mouth open in surprise. I saw his mouth moving but I couldn't hear a word he said. I was aware of the fact that he took me by the hand and pulled me softly outside. From the corner of my eye I saw Mac watching this with a mad look on his face. I managed to mouth one word:

Help.


	9. Chapter 9

My muse is with me today! enjoy!

Outside, I finally started to actually hear him when he took me by the shoulders and shook me. "What is wrong, love?" his eyes were bleeding with worries. "Noth...Nothing. What are you doing here?" I was dumb fonded. "Didn't you get my message?" "To be honest, no." "Told you i'd be coming. We can fix this, darling. Whatever is wrong, I love you. I do. I want you to be my wife. We can make this work. Please, let's go talk about this" Not knowing what to say I just started walking into the direction of my room. Prudy kept on talking, putting his arm around my shoulder and squeezing it. My mind was trying to process this situation and how to deal with it.

We reached the room and I signaled him to go inside. Closing the door, I saw someone on the shadows. Or at least I hoped that I saw. Therefore, I didn't close the door fully. He sat down on the bed, padding the covers, but shook my head and leaned myself to the wall, crossing my arms infront of me. His hands made a helpless gesture so I just started talking without even knowing what I said. How could I know what I was thinking before I heard what I was saying, you know.

"I can't really give you any answers. Just the truth, I owe you this much. Coming here had nothing to do with vacation or anything like that. Met somebody. A man. And yes, I had sex with him. Seeing you now here like this, I am sorry. But not as sorry as I should be. Says something, huh?!" a sarcastic little laugher escaped me. "I shouldn't have hurt you like that" my voice broke. Yeah, I been unhappy in that relationship but I never should have been so mean to him. He was a nice, smart, caring guy and he carried me on his arms all the time. Treated me like a queen. But the feelings seemed to have gone. Just gone.

What happened next totally took me by surprise. Any other man would have gotten mad, yelling, screaming, anything like that. Instead, prudy got up, came over to me and took my face into his hands, gentle as always. Making me looking into his eyes he said "I don't care. Yes, I hurt. But I will forgive you. You are the love of my life. Let's get married. I will do ANYTHING, hear me? Anything" What I saw in his eyes was the most scary thing ever. And given whom I currently fucked, this was a weird thing to be. Obsession. He was obsessed with me. His eyes said 'You are mine'

"No" I said this facing him. "No?" he seemed confused. "No. We are done. I will not marry you. I will NOT come back with you. No, no and no." "Why not?" "I don't love you anymore, don't you see that?" "You don't mean that" his hands around my jaw tightened, the expression in his face became desperate. "You cannot leave me, love. You cannot." he said this with authority and I knew I was in trouble. "LET ME GO!" pronouncing every word, I tried to get away from him, went for the door. Lil fucker grabbed be from behind, kicking in my knees under me and crushed me down. "No, darling, no. Calm down. We will figure this out" soothing voice or not, wrong girl to try to do that too. With a Xena-like scream, I reared up underneath him and actually managed to get him off me.

Next thing I know, the door flies open and Mac is there. "What's goinon here?" he sounds almost bored. With a 'I don't give a single fuck' he had his one very well muscled arm around prudys chest, the other one held a knife to the throat. "Who the hell are you? This the guy you fucked?" prudy seemed completely confused. Mac smiled his ugly smile, rotten teeth showing. "Yeah, that's me" "No way in hell my girl let her sweet vagina be used by a deadbeat like you" the reply came in disbelieve. Mac eyed me somewhat funny and for no reason at all, just cos it came to my mind, I took off my shirt. The bites and bruises from the night before said it all. Prudys face went ashen and what happened next was all but expected. Not just in my side but on Macs too. Otherwise he wouldn't have dropped that knife when my now ex-bf twisted in his grip and hit him with his elbow in the jaw. The men went down in a pile of arms and legs, so I scrambled for the knife. "Get him!" Mac yelled, seeing that I had it. Without even thinking about it, I launched myself into the mess of bodies and the knife hit something. Seconds later, everything froze. Something warm went down my hands. "Well done"


	10. Chapter 10

for hayley! being my muse today!

* * *

My hands shaking, blood everywhere. Like in a trance, I got up and backed away. All I could see was red. But strangely, I couldn't say I was sorry nor did I start crying. "Gotta get outta here" he said and grabbed one of my hands, pulling me after him. "What about the body?" "Later"

Later. Yeah. Right. Later I didn't even have the strength to get up and do shit. Turned out Mac had taken care of like he had taken me into this cave. Shouldn't have been that surprised about the fact that he made the meth himself. Good thing was, there was a bottle of Jack. And by the time Mac came back, it was almost empty. "Hell, girl, did ya drink that all?" he asked "No, I gave the mice some" "Waste" Rummaging around in all the clutter on the tables, which only he knew what it all was, he found a lighter and some smokes and sat down next to me on the filthy mattress. What was that thing doing here anyway?

"What happened?" "Ya killed the guy" I punched him into the shoulder but he laughed it off. "Both gone now" "BOTH?" I jumped up. "Nother guy saw me. Lil guy, bald head, glasses. Not from round here either." Blinking I sat down, and did some more blinking. "You killed him? How?" "Slit his throat" Some more blinking. Holy hell, I was a murderer and an accomplice to murder now. But wait, I just defended myself, didn't i? Or was I trying to find my way outta this?

To fucking late. I was in this shit deep. I gulped the last remnants of the bottle down and let myself fall back onto the mattress. What a mess! I started blinking again but this time to cos water was leaking from my eyes. "oh, don'tcha cry on me now, Selene" Macs hand was on my tummy, the shirt had gone up a bit when I laid back. Slipping the hand under the shirt, he cupped and squeezed my boobs. But I was in no mood. Sobbing, I said "Stop it Mac. Can't do that right now" "Oh, stop bein a sissy" and tried to kiss me while he pulled himself atop of me. Hands in my pants, a boner like a gun in his pants, I tried to shove him off me. "Mac, stop it, MAC!" But he wouldn't let go of me. Instead I got a slap in the face, hard enough to make see stars and a fist into my guts.

Not a good thing to do today, Mac. I thought that and managed just in time to turn my head to throw up. "Stupid Cunt!" yelling, my face got slapped again and I tasted blood.


	11. Chapter 11

so, here is the next chapter. thank you for your reviews :) btw, Mac and being nice? oO come on guys, it's Mac

* * *

Not quite sure what was going on but clearly Mac wanted sex. But I didn't. That's called rape, right? Stomach revolting, blood in my mouth, my mind fucked and now my body was about to get fucked. Murderer, Addict, Rape Victim. One of those didn't fit. And that stirred the devil inside me. Mac was fast, my pants where down to my ankles and he was working on his own zipper when my fuzzy brain came to that decision. With a roar, my upper body reared up meeting him chest on chest, slapping him across the face. Using my whole weight, I got him by surprise and flat in his back. Before he could hit me again or shove me off, I locked lips with him, biting and kissing as wild as I could.

Fact was, there was no doubt that Mac would not stop. So, the only solution to not get hurt too much was to jump in and try to get as much outta it as I could. My mind still wasn't in the mood but grinding my hips on him, my body quickly responded with a yes. Huffing and puffing, Mac was outta it already. He bit my lip so hard, more blood came and he started sucking the blood away. He even moaned! Crazy fucker. And crazy me, cos hey, that was hot! Helping him outta his shirt, I traveled down his neck but before I could reach his nipples "Watcha doin?" and grabbed me by the hair, pulling hard. "Argh! Ouch! Lemme, asshole!" and punched him in the chest. Nope, no deal.

He forced me back onto my back but while he was getting over and on me, I had the chance and I took it. Closing my teeth around his nipple, I bit and pulled. The sound he made was somewhere between a scream and a moan of pleasure. He actually froze for what felt like ten seconds before hit me in the shoulder. "UP!" Up, up what!? Oh, right. Grabbing my legs, throwing them over his shoulders, I could see the tip of his dick glistening with pre-cum already. Took him less than a second to ram that weapon into me. Luckily, not into my ass.

His hands held on so hard to my tights, I could feel the bruises already. And his face was more animal than man now. The teeth, damn. Got so used to them but now they were revolting. Shut your brain! I told myself to get with the game. Focusing on the feelings of my body, I tried to relax but I was still tense. Completely oblivious, Mac just kept pumping into me. Hard and harder, I slid from the mattress to the wall and had to brace myself with my hands to not hit my head on it. Didn't seem like to long before he collapsed onto me, bending my legs upward painfully.

Getting him off me while he tried to catch his breath, I got my clothes back on and sat on the mattress for a minute. Gotta admit, he smelled good all that sweaty and I couldn't help it but stroking his hair. Out of nowhere, he snapped "Stop that shit!", he yelled, got up and dragged me on my wrist along the dark tunnel to the entrance to the cave. Outside, he gave have me a shove "Get the fuck away from here" turned around and went back inside. Completely dumbfounded, I just stood there staring.


	12. Chapter 12

Forget about walking over glass, try walking over the hot sand of the Utah desert. My shoes where still back in the cave and I didn't have the guts to get them. So, I just turned and went into whatever direction I felt was right. Basically I just followed the tire tracks I saw, but that didn't mean it was the right way. That I hadn't paid much attention to the way when Mac first got me here now bothered me. Guess the shock of having someone killed could be blamed. Whatever, look at the mess my life now was: Lost in Utah with a dead boyfriend and a psycho-lover, blood on my hands and I felt like I was detoxing. Not from the booze, of course. There wasn't much of a hangover given the fact that I vomited the booze out again. Sides my feet, every fiber of my body hurt. Mac had been really rough but I think I could be worse.

Know that Green Day song? Boulevard of broken dreams? That was in my head while I walked through the desert "I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams" and it was true. Seeking distraction, adventure, an escape from my boring life had led me to the mouth of hell. Funny thing was, even with all the shit that went down in these last days, I didn't feel sorry. As bad as my condition was, I felt alive. More than I had in a while. Maybe it was time to go back. But back to what? How to explain that prudy was gone? Mac had taken care of it, so he said. Bet no one would ever find the body. Musing over stuff and things like that, the sun in my eyes, I failed to notice the car approaching be from ahead. And not just any car, nope. A police car. "Missy, get in the car. You look like hell. What happened to you?" he got outta the car, leading me to the car with a soft tuck on my arm. Opening the door, he made sure I sat in and wanted to help me with the seatbelt. Did I look that bad? "I'm ok. Thank you" Measuring me, he got behind the wheel and handed me a bottle of water. Damn, that tasted like the rainbow.

At the police station, I was treated like a lost puppy. On a bathroom break, I found out why. I looked like straight from the set of the walking Dead. Like Daryl at the end of Chubacabra. Thanks Mac, thanks a lot. Where did the cut on my cheek and the bloody lip come from? Fucking hell. Whatever, I cleaned myself up as good as I could and was escorted to an uncomfy chair in this so called police station. Dark and gloomy, woohohoo. Nope. I guess I wasn't entirely present cos outta nowhere, officer friendly all but smashed the table in with his hand "Goddamnit, lady. Talk to me, will you?!" Raising my eyeline to meet his, I glared. "I am FINE. I did not ask for help. But I thank you for your concern. You did a good job. A real damsel in distress would be forever grateful. I can only thank you for the ride and the water. May I leave?" "Wait, please. You are not from around here, right? There was a man looking for a woman matching your description. He disappeared. Do you know anything about that?"

No idea how I managed to not even blink. I just shook my head "Nope. But I am so average, who ever he was looking for, couldn't be me." "And why is that?" "No man would come looking for me. No reason too. And my friends all know where I am. Can I go?" wow, i claim the title worlds best liar! Officer friendly blocked me on my way out, almost chest to chest, hands in his sides. His eyes said something about he was the boss. Yeah, alright, just not mine. An older officer from the background mumbled about letting me go and so I got out. Still no shoes and with eyes on my back, I went for the Luna Mesa. Another long walk.

Night had fallen and it was getting cold. Even though I was afraid, I went for my room. And surprise surprise, no sign of what happened. Somehow I thought Walter had his hands in that. I took my dirty clothes off and went for the shower. Under the hard spray of hot water, I added my own water for it. No, I didn't pee I cried. Dunno why, I just did. And all the while, all I had on my mind was him. Mac. And my heart was screaming. Go, Selene, Go! How do you spell Idiot of the Universe!? E! Who else would fall in love with a guy like that? Only me. Fuck.

The rest of the night I spend infront the Luna Mesa with a bottle of jack I had bought from Walter without another word. I drank straight from the bottle. A fuck up like me didn't need a glass anyway. The sun was coming up and I decided to hide from it. The room smelled of pine cleaner and bleach. Funny feeling sleeping in a room in which someone had died.

In my dreams, I died too. Guess who killed me? Yup, him. A few hours later I woke up and without thinking, I got my stuff, gave Walter the key and got into my car. No idea where to go, just going, you know. Fate would have it that I didn't come very far. A flat. Fuck my life. Good thing I was a big girl and knew how to change a tire. Just took me forever and a day. I was almost done when I heard a car approaching.


	13. Chapter 13

„Leavin?" Mac just said from inside his pile of rust and bolts. "Yeah" I grunted while trying to get the bolts of the tires done. "Don think so, sweets" He got outta the car and came straight over. Grabbing me by the arm, I raised the other one still holding the tire iron. "Mac, what the fuck do you want from ME?!" the last word was a scream. "Cool down, bitch" shoving me back wards to his truck. In a futile attempt, I swung my arm but Mac blocked it easily, knocking my hand against the truck and the pain made me drop it. Without another word, he locked lips with me, shoving his tongue into my mouth. Nothing made sense anymore.

Both cars on the side of the road, for everyone to see, not caring about anything anymore, I tried to hold on somewhere but the hood of the dirty truck was a smooth surface. So I grabbed Macs hair, digging my nails into his neck. Making a deep sound in the back of his throat, he continued pumping into me. One of the few times I wore a skirt and it had turned out to be the day to make a wild wet dream come true. My legs around his hip, it was a rather hot view looking down. Funny what a girl could forgive for a good fuck. That's called an abusive relationship. After making me drop the tire iron, I had tried to claw him which lead to me being on the ground while Mac kicked me. Somehow I had managed to get back up and swung what I thought to be a good right hook at him. I hit and hurt my hand like a boss. He had grabbed me, laughing, and kissed me. Yeah and now he fucked me on the hood of his car.

While he had one hand around my throat, slightly choking me, his other hand traveled up my tight and between us. Never would have thought that he'd do such a thing but he actually started rubbing my clit! Typically Mac, it was rough and to hard, but boy, was I getting close fast. "Shit Mac!" I moaned, my head dropping on his shoulder, dragging my nails deeper, giving in into the need to do something he had done before: I bit him! Oh man, that set him off! All muscles tensing, around my throat, at my clit, he became rabid. And I went over the edge. My lower abdomen cramping, my inside muscles twitching, I milked him. I thought I felt him coming inside me. His hand was still around my throat after he stopped moving. Struggeling for breath, I tried to take his hand away. He didn't let me, just looked at me grinning his most insane smile "Ya one weird gal" and smacked a kiss on me.

Cleaning the bar from the remnants of the guests that had just left, my eyes traveled outside the window. I shook my head in disbelieve "Sel, no dreamin. Got customers" after a few months I gotten used to Walters weird accent. I still wasn't used to this life. It made no sense, had no purpose at all. I stayed in Utah and had no idea what to call this thing that was going on with Mac. Fact: the night before I got the baseball bat Walter kept behind the counter when Mac had danced with a chick passing through. I can't tell you who I wanted to whack with it thought. Digging in my pocket, I got a little something out and put it in my mouth. Here I was. All was good. Nothing was alright.

Guys, that's it! The end! I thank you all so much for reading. Never before had a story of mine so many reads! Makes me truly glad! Now, don't be sad that this is over! Instead, prepare for worse to come ;) Thanks again!


End file.
